A Thousand Miles
by Le Farg
Summary: "Sakura." Sasuke whispers in my ear as we near Naruto's truck. "Yes, Sasuke?" "I like pie it reminds me of your hair cause' the gooeyness in cherry pie is shiny like your hair." He chuckles like a pre-schooler at the end. I almost drop him as I allow myself to laugh at him. Who the fuck thinks of things like that? Drunken Sasuke. M for Language and later content. AU.
1. Chapter One

**A Thousand Miles**

Chapter 1: How my hatred of waffles started

Sakura

Sunday has always been a bitch because it's the day after Saturday, the day in which 19 year olds like me party and do crazy stuff until we feel like we'll be in a hospital soon. Sunday Hangovers were even more of a bitch. And so was Ino at the current moment. She knew I worked at the only 'Waffle House' in town every Sunday through Friday morning's at 7, but insisted that I go to that party last night because Deidara and Pein would be there. She knows I can't resist going to a party where they will be. Right now it was 6:31 AM and I haven't even gotten out the bed. Of course I'll have to drag myself out the bed because of my situation, my meager Waffle House salary is part of my survival fund here at Konoha University, aside from my full scholarship here, and I definitely couldn't ask for money from my former stripper/druggie mother. Anyways.

After rolling out the bed, and tripping on that bastard Gaara's sandbox-bag whatever (why is his stuff even here?), I quickly hopped in the shower and did all the necessary things that needed to be completed in the bathroom. I barely had my black pumps on as I rushed out the door. "I'll murder you one day stairs" I muttered, rushing down the flights of stairs in my dorm. Naruto was going to kill me.

He started up the engine and was about to pull off as I hopped in his beat up black hummer. Naruto didn't play that late shit, so we had a similar understanding. As his best friend of fourteen years I do not approve of him smoking at 6:53 in the morning and listening to hard rock. But hey he's my ride, and he doesn't approve of a lot of things I do but now is not the time for explanations.

"Sakura-chan, I have a huge favor I need to ask you," he explained to me as we neared the dreaded Waffle House.

"Well you sure have chosen the right time to start this up!" I reply with a sarcastic tone. Smoke and headaches don't go well together, trust me.

"You sure are a ball of sunshine in the morning Sakura, and can you cover my shift at 'Leaf' tonight please, I promise nothing will happen like last time." He continued, adding emphasis on the please. The Hell? The last time I covered his shift I almost got fired for cursing out his ex-girlfuck, because I needed to "stop hanging on her man" and then she proceeded to dumping her meal all over me. Let's just say Naruto ended things with her for her safety…and his.

"I'll think about it, I don't know if I even have the time." Naruto's face fell and he reached for another cigarette as he parked in the Waffle house parking lot. Naruto grumbled a goodbye as I slung my cross body boho bag on my shoulder and hopped out his rusty, sputtering hummer. 'At least he has a car' I thought to myself as he sped out of the parking lot.

Soon I was greeted with the smells of summer, waffles, and air conditioning in the tiny Waffle House. But my co-workers faces weren't as pleased with my arrival, they were rather shocked that I was there. 'Why is that'

Then my bald-headed bastard of a boss Mr. Hamburg was headed towards me. He claims it pronounced HA-IM-BOOG. OKAY. For once when he got close to me his beady eyes didn't travel to my breasts. "Sir" I addressed him with a neutral tone. His meaty face shook as he coughed, "Sakura what are you doing here" he questioned me. What does he mean, 'What am I doing here?' I work here assmunch, duh.

"Uh, I'm here to do my job, like always." It came out not as formal as I liked but I'm confused as hell.

"I guess, Tenten didn't tell you on Friday" he muttered to himself while scratching his scruffy beard, as I was still standing there as clueless as Naruto having no idea of Hinata's crush on him. Wait TENTEN? The truck!? 'Two donuts' didn't even insult me let alone talk to me on Friday.

After he finished, he finally delivered the news. "Sakura you're relieved of your duties here at 'Waffle House'" he finished with a snooty tone.

"WHAT!?" I screamed, making everyone in the place freeze and look over at us. Even the little toddlers were distracted for a split second, and then went back to babbling.

"You're fired." he repeated to me in a not amused tone.

"I'm FIRED? As much as I hated this place, as much as I wanted to spit in so many of the rudest costumer's food here, I have never done anything wrong!" I continued to scream. I was sure that my face was strawberry red by now. I probably looked like fucking strawberry shortcake. Not the time for jokes Sakura.

"Well I'm Sorry, but we have to let you go, we're getting too many complaints from costumers and your coworkers about your work ethic and attitude." Mr. Hamburg retorted back.

You have got to be kidding me.

"Those are absolute lies, so you're going to listen to their word," I paused for a second eyeing each and every one of my co-workers with disgust, "when you can't even come up with real evidence. Do you even have any evidence?"

"Yes and No." He finished with a bored tone. I raised an eyebrow, "Okay then, ATTENTION ALL PARENTS PLEASE COVER THE EYES OF YOUR KIDS" I cupped my hands around my mouth like a megaphone as I said this. Once I could see this was accomplished, I proceeded to stick both of my middle fingers up and I didn't put them down until I was no longer in the shitty place.

But as I arrived outside, I realized one thing, the source of most of my income was gone and I had no fucking ride home. I can't even afford a friggin' cell phone. So I, Sakura Haruno, 19 years old and sort of unemployed, stranded in the middle of a 'Waffle House' parking lot with only a pack of 'Stride' gum, lip balm, and a 25¢ off coupon for Wheat Thins at Wal-Mart, squatted on the ground and started to cry.

"Crying gets you nowhere so suck it up." An eerie, yet sexy deep voice spoke from above me. Wiping my runny mascara eyes with the backs of my hands, they glanced into the midnight eyes of Sasuke freaking Uchiha.

Chapter 1 End.

AN

WOOO! Sakura's first encounter with Sasuke. You'll probably wonder how she already knows who Sasuke is. But you will get all your answers to this in le NEXT CHAPTER. Hehe. Oh don't go to hard on me this is my first Fan-Fiction for Naruto...or for anything ever. Constructive Criticism is definitely welcome. AND please review. TTFN.


	2. Chapter Two

I do not own Naruto.

Chapter 2: How my hatred of iPhones began

Sakura

Did this famous bastard just tell me "Crying gets you nowhere so suck it up"? If that's his way of comforting people then he has a whole lot of pain in his future. Eons of it. Who am I kidding; freaking Sasuke Uchiha, future heir to Uchiha Enterprises is right in front of me. Whoa, no fan-girling Sakura, never allowed. I admit that magazine exaggerations of his looks are true "wild yet gorgeous ink black hair, "pale porcelain-like skin", "tall yet built—", okay you get the point. But from what he just told me, the stick in his ass is lodged so far in there, that there is most probably a small percentage of getting it out. So his personality definitely makes him unattractive. Sort of.

The question is why is he even here in the bad side of Konoha in the first place? Maybe he has a waffle addiction. Who knows?

"And why should I do that, dick face." I spit back, almost breaking the barrier of his unreadable expression. I might have just seen a twitch. Maybe.

"Seriously, 'dick face'? Are you in middle school?" He replies back with an arrogant smirk plastered across his face. So this was amusing to him?

"No, actually I'm 19 in college, dick face. I just think that 'dick face' is the perfect description for you, also asshole, and many more explicit descriptions that I can't think of at the current moment."

"Well Sakura, I'm 21 year old Sasuke Uchiha. I suppose I could call you annoying bitch, since I'm such a "dick face". But I'm not going to stoop to your level. Since I've already concluded that arguing with you would be pointless, I just have one concern. I just can't understand what was so wrong about saying 'Crying gets you nowhere so suck it up'?" The way my name rolled off his tongue sounded like pure seduction until he said he would call me an annoying bitch.

Amusement fuses into his face as he says this. Why would he be so confused about being a rude motherfucker that knows nothing about the situation I'm in?

"Well since you don't know anything about my situation, I—," I began to say until I was interrupted by Uchiha.

"Actually I do know about you getting fired but-,"

"How do you know about me getting fired?" I scream, full of embarrassment. Oh my- freaking Uchiha knew about me getting fired from the "house of demon cakes"! This is exactly why I hate fucking Sundays. They're full of shit.

"I usually take a smoke at this Waffle House and I just happen to over hear you getting fired. You slamming the waffle house door caused me to drop my damned cigarette. Exactly after that you ran past me and dropped to the ground just a few feet away from me. Since I hate when people cry for nothing, I just felt the need to tell you." He finished with a shrug.

I almost laughed when he said I caused him to drop his precious cigarette, but is this guy serious right now? His arrogance radiated off him even more during his last sentence. To be honest his stupid statement is making me feel even shittier than this morning, because my hangover is still present. I really should have taken some aspirin or some shit because if my brain could talk, I'm pretty sure it would be cursing me out from the constant pounding.

"You really are an asshole Sasuke, next time keep your comments to yourself, actually you only partially know about my situation and it will stay that way. I'll just sum it up with; I don't have a ride home and no cell phone." I replied looking at the ground, probably still blushing.

"Well constantly insulting me isn't helping your case of using my phone or getting a ride to your destination and mine because I'm pretty sure I'm going to be late for work now."

'He's the one that got curious about me crying'. I never thought about him giving me a ride, too late now. I'm not gonna give him the satisfaction of being right.

"Then you should probably leave then, since you're a big CEO and whatnot. I'll probably never ever see you in my life and I don't plan to, so off you go."

"We seem to have a mutual understanding. I'm not gonna beg you to get in my car. You really irk me, Sakura." Once again his smirk graces his face, though he sounded sort of playful.

"Did I irk you enough to the point of you not letting me borrow your phone for a sec?" My voice actually sounds genuinely nice. It has to because I know for a fact that getting in his car today is out of the question.

Sasuke's model like face was stuck in thought for a moment, until he reached his verdict. He dug around in his slacks pocket and then he pulled an iPhone 5 out. Although I'm not surprised, he is one lucky duck to have one. Everyone has at least some type of an iPhone. Well some type of fancy phone. Freaking lucky richypoos, my broke ass can barely afford a bag of chips. Ok I'm exaggerating but you get the point.

"Make as many calls as you like." He says as he tosses the phone to me. Maybe he's not as much of a bastard as I thought. Sort of.

"Er thanks a lot." Cue blushing.

I dialed Naruto's number and waited for him to pick up. He's probably gonna wonder why I'm calling and I haven't even been at Waffle House for a good 30 minutes.

_"SAKURA! ARE YOU OKAY? ARE YOU INJURED?!"_ He screeches effectively murdering my eardrums. That adds to my list of problems, ear surgery, hangovers, and Sasuke. Who at the moment is looking at me with a hint of concern from Naruto's screeching.

"Yes, you idiot I'm fine, well not really. I'm definitely not injured, but I got booted from the "house of demon cakes" and I need a ride home."

_"Aw that sucks ass, but I-er can't pick you up."_ He hesitates as he says this. He should.

"Yes, the hell you can! I don't care this is an emergency, what could you possibly be doing right now that's prohibiting you from getting me?"

_"I don't really think I should tell you that, Sakura-chan." _

"Why not, Naruto!" I grit out.

_"Hinata's over and we um, ahh, I really shouldn't tell you this."_

Are you kidding me right now? Fucking his girlfriend is more important than getting your best friend that you have known for most of your existence.

"I think I already figured it out. You can forget about me taking that extra shift, you selfish motherfucker."

_"Saku-"_, I hang up because I can't bear to hear another word. I know I can't call Ino or anyone else because they all have classes right now. Fucking shit.

"No luck, huh?" Sasuke questions me as he retrieves his phone back from me.

"None at all." I'm about ready to cry again but not in front of him again.

"C'mon Sakura." Wait, huh. What?

"What?" I say in absolute shock.

"Get your shit and c'mon. I already told you I'm late enough and I'm not gonna beg you like I said earlier." He lazily said as he headed towards his vintage mustang. I think I can tolerate him now since he has this wondrous car.

Well Sakura, either shove you pride down your throat and go with him and stay here stranded.

"Fine." I follow him to his Mustang and climb in. Male scent and cinnamon wafts into my nose as I settle in the passenger seat.

'Classy' I say mentally. He starts the engine up and we pull out of the demon den of waffles. Since the Uchiha is clearly not the one for conversation, I only open my mouth to tell him directions to my dorm.

"Well 'dick face' here's my stop," I joke as I step out of his awesome sauce car. "And thanks again." Maybe I can be nice to him since this is most likely my one and only time seeing him and he did let me use his phone….and car.

"Sure, annoying bitch" He replies back with a similar tone. Wow Uchiha jokes. I never would have known.

"See you never, Uchiha" I say in that genuinely nice tone again. I actually award him with a small smile. He then does an about face and heads toward his car, "Later Sakura."

As I head towards my dorm, I confirm in my head that this is probably not the last time I'll see Sasuke and that I'm looking forward to it.

Damn.

End of Chapter 2.

AN

Well guys, I told you this chapter would tell you how Sakura knew Sasuke. Review pleaseeeee. Adios. Oh and thank you for the review for the first chapter. Bye for good now.


	3. Chapter Three

I don't own Naruto…

_Italics_ = Thoughts

Chapter 3: How my hatred of Raspberry Martinis began

Sakura

I definitely feel rather stupid right now because I ended up covering that shift for Naruto. Of course he was willing to give me a ride and everything because of that little episode from this morning. _Also_ _from me cursing his ass out_. I needed the money and that is why I'm at this shitty place I'm already hired at. Working extra because of my money problems.

Things definitely weren't slow tonight, if they ever were. Its 10:30

P.M. and things were in full swing here at Leaf, it was packed with its usual crowd of young men looking for a quick fuck, desperate women, and wild teenagers. At least the tips were alright or else I would be wearing the same shit every week. Earning my own money is nothing new to me because of my wrecked home life.

Actually things will probably change now that I'm fired from the demon house and I'll have to find another job. Finding a job in the shit side of Konoha is hard, just my luck. I definitely don't have the credentials for one in the Upper side. The only bright side of this day is that my post-hangover headache went away surprisingly after I cursed out Naruto.

"Is that all sir?" I question the flirtatious middle age man in front of me. "Maybe a side of that ass to finish off my order." He arrogantly replies back. Maybe a side of my fist assmunch.

"Not today." I reply back, forcing myself to swiftly take my leave to deliver the orders to the kitchen, before I loose my job again. You need this for college Sakura. _30 minutes until you can get the heck out of here._

Naruto better bet his lucky fucking blonde haired stars I'm covering for him today and I don't even know why he couldn't work here himself today? He doesn't tell me shit nowadays and I didn't even question him. Not interested, except for the money. "How Ya Doing, Sugar Tits?" Another lecher comments at me as I pass him. If one more lecher in this building makes another nasty remark towards me—you need the money Sakura—I once again repeated to myself. After dropping off the kitchen orders, I start heading towards the bar to grab the drink that lecher number one wanted.

Holy Shit.

Fucking Sasuke Uchiha was sitting in the VIP section, sipping on a fucking raspberry martini, surrounded by groupies. _Typical playboy CEO._ He just has to be near me at my ugliest hours. Wait, why do I even care about what he sees of me? Even though I do have my pink tresses in a _messy bun_ and I'm in tight black shorts and a green t-shirt with the 'Leaf' logo on it, not my finest hour if you ask me. Fortunately for me, I'm not working in the VIP section tonight. My subconscious is telling me that I still want him to see me. Bull. Shit.

Even though I had that feeling that I was bound to see him again, I didn't think it would be this soon.

I take a route to the bar out his line of sight, and quickly give the bartender the drink order. After he hands me the drink, I'm still in deep thought as I head back to the lecher's table. Sasuke took the perfect time to make eye contact with me and adds in his signature smirk with it. I'm the one to break the gaze, because I still needed to give the old geezer his drink. Since my face was in no-bullshit mode, the lecher got the message and took his drink with no derogatory comments said.

I glanced back up to where Sasuke was and he was nowhere to be seen. I guess he left, probably off to some freaking millionaire supermodel actress slash singer chick. Can you say cliché Sakura? As I walk down the hall that was connected to the food storage closet, I'm so deep in thought it causes me not to notice Sasuke walking behind me giving him the chance to yank me into his rock hard chest.

The Scent of Alcohol and Giorgio Armani Cologne invaded my nostrils as I tried to get out his tight grasp. If this motherfucker didn't let me go! I was not going to get fired for the second time in row on the SAME day, because of his antics. "Relax, Babe." He slurs. Sasuke is drunk as motherfucking skunk. I giggle to myself as he finally lets me go. I allow myself to give a once-over of the drunkard. He still looks sharp as ever minus the constant swaying. "I'm not your Babe." I half-giggle.

"The hell you are! Even if your skyscraping forehead gets in the way, _babe_".

_Did he just insult my forehead? Must not think of murdering him with sporks…no Spoons, all the more painful. I can't just leave him out here acting like a dumb drunk. Even though he can do whatever the hell he wants, I mean he's 21 for god's sake, but he should put into mind that he should keep up the Uchiha companies in good graces. Getting piss drunk doesn't really help out with that cause._

"Ok...er Uchiha, stay here or else." I put extra emphasis on the else because one he's drunk, two he most likely won't stay here, three, hopefully somewhere in that currently-cloudy mind of his will understand that he needs to stay in the food storage closet until I get off in 20 minutes because I don't have the damn key to the door to lock it. Shitfuck, I really need to get back to serving that damn lecher.

"'Maybe I will, Sa-ku-ra, maybe I—". I slam the storage door in his face and quickly rush back to serving the lecher. After a few complaints and a low tip, I finally finished up Naruto's shift.

_I must look like hell, freaking Uchiha. _I think to myself as I rush back to the storage closet. I'm at least a good distance away from the door and I can hear Sasuke banging around in there. _Is he so intoxicated that he can't open a damn door?_

"SAKURA!" I here him loudly screech as I near the door. More banging follows as I finally yank the door open. _How can anyone not hear him in here? _He tumbles to the ground and moans ever so loudly from the impact. "Get up Uchiha." He responds will a single groan. "I'm not picking your ass up." Another groan follows but this time he lifts his head up with a childish pout molded into his angelic face, which I respond to by arching my right eyebrow with sarcastic amusement.

Finally, he hurls himself up and sloppily leans on the wall. He looked pretty stable until he started wobbling and laughing. Of course I couldn't just let the drunkard fall to the ground again, so I grabbed his arm and propped him in a position in which he was leaning against me. _Jeez, did he consume an elephant or is it just me that thinks he weighs a bazillion pounds. Now I'm the one helping his ass out. How ironic. Is he muttering to himself about giraffes?_

Sasuke continued to mutter about giraffes and now pickles as we finally exited the building through the back exit. I had to take the back exit or else I would be attacked by groupies and my boss, who is batshit crazy, about why I was carrying an intoxicated Sasuke Uchiha out of Leaf. I flagged down Naruto's Hummer and dragged this idiot towards it.

"Sakura." Sasuke whispers in my ear as we near Naruto's truck.

"Yes, Sasuke?"

"I like pie it reminds me of your hair cause' the gooeyness in cherry pie is shiny like your hair." He chuckles like a pre-schooler at the end. I almost drop him as I allow myself to laugh at him. Who the fuck thinks of things like that? Drunken Sasuke. "You look prettier when you smile." He mutters as he finally passes out. I'm pretty sure my blush is way past Strawberry. Naruto's mouth drops when he gets an eyeful of unconscious Sasuke. "S-Sakura, Is that Sasuke—"

"Don't ask just drive. I'll tell you tomorrow. My back hurts like shit. I haven't had a fucking nap all day. I had to save this dumb CEO bastard beside me from getting in deep shit. Just drive." I say as I throw Sasuke in the backseat. I sit back here there too, just to keep an eye on him. With me saying that Naruto was actually silent. I was enjoying the peaceful ride back to my dorm until Sasuke woke up. 'Call Me Maybe' was playing on the radio and the current moment and immediately he began to sing along with Carly Rae.

"HEY I JUST MET YOU, AND THIS IS CRAZY, SO HERE'S MY NUMBER, CALL ME MAYBE." He belts out grabbing me in the process. Naruto almost causes us to crash into another vehicle from laughing so hard at Uchiha. Although my mood is rather sour, I couldn't resist singing along with him. "BEFORE YOU CAME INTO MY I LIFE, I MISSED YOU SO BAD, I MISSED YOU SO BAD, I MISSED YOU SO SO BAD." And we all continued to sing along until the song ended. Sasuke then dropped back into unconsciousness. Naruto helped me carry Sasuke into my dorm room. We put him on the couch and said our goodbyes. My exhaustion level was at an all time high, I barely made it to the couch when everything literally went black as my body landed on the raggedy cushion beside Sasuke.

Chapter 3 End.

AN

Holy Crap Y'all. I'm so tired from writing this chapter and I want some grape juice. Now that I'm finished, I think I'll get some….and some thin mints too…..READ AND REVIEW PLEASE I AM BEGGING YOU…kinda...Lolwut.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Naruto….

_Italics_ = Thoughts

Chapter 4: How my hatred of fluffy pink towels began

Sakura

I literally feel like someone dropped a ton on bricks on me. I had to blink a few times to adjust my green orbs to the bright rays lighting up my dorm room. The faint sound of some MTV show was playing on my ancient box-like TV as I smacked my lips, grimacing at the disgusting taste. _Fucking morning breath_. Panic shot through me because I finally realized I had two major problems this Monday morning. The time I'm reading on the clock says 10:30 A.M which means I'm late for my first class of the day by 40 minutes and **Sasuke Uchiha**. I might as well not even try to go to it and thank God my second class isn't until one. Speaking of Sasuke Uchiha, where is he? I would have probably been freaking out right now if I still worked at 'Waffle House', but I don't! The need of emptying my bladder alerted me so I set my concerns of the smartass aside as I headed to my bathroom. _So glad I have a bathroom in my dorm room._

The minute I entered my bathroom, my heart felt like it was gearing up for a heart attack because I wasn't ready to see Sasuke Uchiha passed out in the bathtub. Wasn't he on the couch when I blacked out tonight? How did he even get in the bathtub?

I can't use the fucking bathroom while he's lounging in my tub. I don't give fuck if he's asleep, he could wake up at any moment. I didn't want him to wake up while I was pissing. On the other hand, how could he manage to look so sexy while being sprawled out in a bathtub?

His ink black locks were hanging messily over his head, as he peacefully slept. How can a face like that be such a reckless drunk? Speaking of his drunken behavior, he is gonna have an ass load of explaining to do when he finally comes to. This past day has been pretty hectic for me.

"_You look prettier when you smile." Don't think about that Sakura!_

He's gonna have to explain that too if he even remembers saying that. That little comment confuses me even more

_I'm pretty sure I still look like hell..._

And I'm right on the mark because I'm still in my work clothes from last night minus my shorts and my makeup is smudged all over my face, plus the dark circles around my eyes and my hair looks like it went to hell and back. _Fuckshit, I need to get this Uchiha out of the bathroom now and my dorm!_

I kneel down beside the bathtub filled with Sasuke and begin to poke his cheek. It starts to irritate him because his nose starts to twitch in a cute way and his eye lids wiggle. Then I blow in his ear which has no effect. I even slap him but it still doesn't even wake him up. I guess I have no choice but to use this method. I reach for the glass knob to turn the shower part on and turn it to cold…ice cold. The water shoots through the shower nozzle and straight onto Sasuke and in milliseconds he bolts up with the most bewildered look on his face.

"FUCKING HELL!" He screams at me. "What the hell am I doing in your fucking bathroom?" His reaction just kills me. My laughter fills the cramped bathroom and Sasuke is still ranting on and on about the current situation. Big surprise. "Oh my—you're gonna make me piss my pants." I pant in mid-laughter, "Please, PLEASE Sasuke you know that was funny."

"Turn the goddamn shower off, it feels like a fucking iceberg Sakura, I feel like I was hit by a car and then a horse took a shit in my ear." He rubs his fingers into his temples while sighing and I just stare at him still twitching with laughter.

"Turn the fucking shower off, Sakura!" He screams at me again, I was waiting for him to notice that it was still running. My eyes traveled over his drenched form, his shirt clung to his rock hard, mouth-watering, 6-pack, abs...holy shit is that drool coming out the corner of my mouth. Why can't he turn it of himself I mean it right in front of him! I need to flarging pee! I finally yank the shower nozzle to its off setting and throw Sasuke my fluffy pink towel.

"Get out the shower and my bathroom; I need to piss, Uchiha." I command him while he's drying himself off, still lounging in my fucking tub.

"But—", I cut him off mid-sentence, "OUT I CAN'T TAKE A PISS WHILE YOU'RE IN HERE!"

"Trust me I don't want to witness you urinating" He grumbles as he climbs out the tub and heads towards the bathroom exit, "And I will be waiting in your room for answers as to why in your dorm room and nice ass." With that last comment he swiftly exits the bathroom before I strangle him. After relieving my bladder, I took a quick shower—_aw shit._

I didn't bring my fucking pajamas in here. And Sasuke has my only fucking towel. Damn. Swallowing my dignity, I rush into my room and grab my towel from Sasuke who now has the most shocked slash aroused slash amused look on his face right now. I quickly wrap the towel around me and move to take a few large steps away from him, only to be snatched forward by the heathen causing me to topple over on him. What the fudge sickles?

"What the hell, Sasuke?" I hiss at him, while trying to pry him off of me because my towel almost slips off, although just seconds ago I gave him a peep show.

"_Sakura…"_ He seductively whispers in my ear while tightening his grip on my arm. His voice is pure sex capturing me into a trance and we lock gazes, emerald to obsidian. He slowly starts to lean in about to press his soft pale lips onto mine and I almost let him, until I smash his face into the ground because of fucking Ino-pig.

"SAKURA FOREHEAD HARUNO, I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE!" Ino screeches to the top of her lungs as she pounds on the door. "YOU NEVER MISS CLASS, YOU BETTER HAVE A GOOD FUCKING REASON BEFORE I BUST DOWN THIS DOOR!"

Did he just try to kiss me? We just met and he tried to kiss me. He got drunk last night and doesn't remember anything and tried to kiss me. I technically known him for two days and he tried to KISS ME. Things are moving way to fast.

_Whoa, Sakura...you're not that kind of girl….or Am I?_

"Er Uchiha, could you maybe go in my bathroom again?"

Without any reply, he went straight to the bathroom and slammed the door shut, making me flinch.

_Well somebody has their thong up their ass. Well I did just slam him into the ground…and I'm still in a fucking towel._

I throw some shorts on and a Nirvana tank top and threw my still wet pastel locks into another messy bun as my mind is in utter turmoil and confusion over what just happened a few seconds ago. Ino was still banging and screaming until I opened the door and she tackled me to the ground.

"Forehead, You've had me so worried!" She said hugging me tightly as we got up from the ground.

"Calm your tits, Pig, I'm totally fine. I just overslept. I had a rough night yesterday." I swear I can hear Sasuke smirking in the bathroom as I say this.

Ino raises her left eyebrow skeptically, "But even if you did have a rough night, you never miss your classes, you can't afford to."

Well she does have her point there, but I think after you carry a drunken CEO idiot to your apartment after being fired earlier in the day and crying your eyes out too, I think you would be pretty worn out.

"Eh haha, my-I got fired from Waffle House yesterday." I admit to her.

"YOU WHAT?!" She's also paying for my hearing aid along with Naruto because they're both blonde loudmouths, except she's not a complete teletubby like Naruto.

"I don't-"

"I HEARD WHAT YOU SAID! OH MY-SAKURA HARUNO WHAT DID YOU DO THIS TIME?"

But before I could reply, the sound of Bruno Mars 'Locked out of Heaven' began to ring out from a certain persons Iphone 5. What the fuck? Seriously, I mean Bruno Mars has some good music but c'mon Sasuke with the pop songs.

"Sakura whose phone is that because I know for a fact you don't have one let alone actually afford one?" Ino asked slowly.

"It's Mine" Sasuke replied as he walked out of the bathroom and grabbed his phone, answering it in his business tone. "Uchiha, who is this speaking?"

As for Ino, she was just standing there in shock. Probably from the Bruno Mars song, or the fact that Sasuke Uchiha, the millionaire, playboy, narcissist, well you get the point, was in my dorm room.

As for me, my self-consciousness was still dancing around like a maniac in my head from Uchiha kissing me.

And I think I'm not the only mind in the room that's thinking this is all fucked up.

End of Chapter 4.

AN

Cliff Hanger guys. Yes erm maybe the romance was erm too quick but it will all be explained…in the next chapter. DON'T KILL ME. PLEASE I HAVEN'T GONE SKYDIVING YET SPARE ME. Lolwut. REVIEW PLEASE SERIOUSLY. Now I'm gonna go get some grape juice…again. I have an obsession.


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own Naruto….

_Italics_ = Thoughts

Chapter 5: How my hatred of Hospital Cafeterias began

Sakura

_3 weeks prior…_

_But before I could reply, the sound of Bruno Mars 'Locked out of Heaven' began to ring out from a certain persons Iphone 5. What the fuck? Seriously, I mean Bruno Mars has some good music but c'mon Sasuke with the pop songs. _

_"Sakura whose phone is that because I know for a fact you don't have one let alone actually afford one?" Ino asked slowly._

_"It's Mine" Sasuke replied as he walked out of the bathroom and grabbed his phone, answering it in his business tone._

_ "Uchiha, who is this speaking?"_

_As for Ino, she was just standing there in shock. Probably from the Bruno Mars song, or the fact that Sasuke Uchiha, the millionaire, playboy, narcissist, well you get the point, was in my dorm room._

_As for me, my self-consciousness was still dancing around like a maniac in my head from Uchiha kissing me._

_And I think I'm not the only mind in the room that's thinking this is all fucked up. _

For the 5000th time my mashed potatoes plopped out of my spoon back onto my hospital tray as those past events flashed through my mind.

Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke is all I'm thinking about lately because of fuckass Ino. I have so much shit on my mind right now and the weird hospital smell is not really helping it out. My mother Mebuki Haruno just had to choose this special Tuesday morning to OD on painkillers, it really isn't anything new to me because growing up with that woman was hell on earth. I care for her but her personal problems just added on to my shit list. These past three weeks have been rough for me because of Sasuke and I'm scared shitless.

I haven't seen him in these last two weeks and I know he's doing this on purpose too. It's all because of what happened that morning Ino found him in my dorm room. If only I knew about what really was happening behind my back.

_Flashback three weeks prior_

_"What the hell is Sasuke doing here?" Ino screeched at me with a menacing glare._

_The fuck? "Do you know him or something?" I questioned her and I took a quick glance at Sasuke who was giving Ino the "Answer her and die" look. _

_" We've fucked before" She mumbled out, her cheeks flushing scarlet. There goes the first crack in my heart. "Well maybe a couple of times but that's besides the point that he's here in your dorm room hiding out in a bathroom." There goes the second crack and a snort from Sasuke. _

_"So I'm guessing that snort indicates that it's been more than a couple, Ino?" Her silence gave me my answer, "Well I'm not too bothered about this because the people you fuck are none of my concern and I definitely didn't fuck Sasuke which is probably what you're thinking."_

_"BULLSHIT, why would he be hiding in your bathroom at 11 A.M? That doesn't add up Sakura!" Oh so she wants to get ignorant?_

_"I don't have to explain myself to you. See if I give a fuck about you not believing me! Get the fuck out my dorm room you whore!" I scream at her by now Sasuke is just watching on like a fucking idiot. _

_"Gladly! I can't be a whore when you've fucked half of Konoha U's male population!" She pauses at the door frame, "You want to really know what I came here for, it was to tell you that you've been acting strange since Sunday and now I know why." And with that she slammed my door leaving a very uncomfortable silence and tension in the room. _

_"Sak—"_

_"Just don't Sasuke, don't." I whisper as I sink to the ground. The suppressed sobs in my throat are pushing to come up but they can't because I can't do this again, I can't let Sasuke win. These past few days have been shit for me. Why am I acting like this? I don't have feelings for him._

_'But you do…'_

_"Why are you so torn about me and Ino?" He asks, breaking the silence. _

_"I'm not," I lie, "It's not that, it's the fact that you didn't defend me when she accused me of being a whore and for that I won't tell you about last night and that you can get the FUCK OUT OF MY DORM ROOM AND OUT OF MY LIFE!"_

_He barks out a cruel laugh at this statement, "Oh little Sakura you're playing the wrong game with me, I can end you. You're a big girl you can handle yourself and how could I defend you when I don't remember anything about last night other than me getting piss drunk and blacking out on your couch"_

_"End me then bitch! I already have enough shit going on as it is and you don't even know me enough to judge! Since you know you blacked out why would you think that we fucked? What the hell! Why are you so concerned about last night?" I hiss at him._

_"I want each and every detail until then I can't be sure what we could have done between my drunken antics until my blackout! So I'm gonna make the assumption that we've fucked because we did almost kiss this morning I know I might have started it but you definitely didn't back down!" _

_"How can you say that? Look around Sasuke I'm dirt poor! You had my only towel and I had to walk out naked to get it. You know what why am I explaining myself to you when you can get the fuck out already!" I scream pointing to the exit in the process._

_Sasuke slowly walks towards me and I take a step back each time he gets a step closer until my back hits the back of the door and he corners me in, lowering his mouth to my ear, "Know this Sakura, you wanna play, come and get me, but take note on how things might get for you once you start this game." _

_"Then let the games begin dick face." Sasuke gave me one more hard stare and I step aside letting him out my dorm room and my life completely. Once the door shut, I slid back down to the ground and cried once more because of the utter fear that had gathered in my mind._

_Flashback End._

I still can't grasp the fact that Sasuke was so concerned about this. I'm pretty sure he's fucked many girls while being drunk so why am I an exception maybe I'm the only one that's never told him what he's done during his drunken behavior. Maybe he's never even done something like that before ever in his life. The fact of the matter is I didn't fuck around with him.

"Sakura!" Naruto's voice snaps me out of my deep trance of thought and I look up to worried ocean blue eyes. Was I starting to have a panic attack? They can't be coming back? _Oh fuck._

"Sakura breathe, calm down, I'm here." He commands me as he hugs me tightly. He's the only one I've told about the Sasuke incident and he was ready to march down to the Uchiha Corps to beat the shit out of Sasuke but I unfortunately stopped him.

"He can't do anything to you. Don't worry I'm here for you all the time me and Hinata, forget that bitch Ino." I continue to sniffle as we stay in this warm embrace until my somber green eyes locked gazes with someone I thought I would never see in my life ever again. The image of broken whiskey bottles and hard drugs fill my mind and this only increases my panic. Kizashi Haruno, my father who is standing only a few feet away from me in this crowded hospital cafeteria and this kicks me into high alert. I shove Naruto to the ground as hard as I can and sprint towards the exit of the cafeteria. My father pretty much predicts what I'm doing but he doesn't realize that I've gotten faster over the years, well how could he when he's been in prison.

"SAKURA!" That husky voice yells after me as I run and push past nurses, dart past machines, and increase my speed. My vision is partially blurred from the tears streaming down my face when I burst into the busy October morning and then I continue to run. I don't pay attention to where I'm going, all I know is that I'm trying to get as far away as I can from the monster I call my father. I look back and I'm getting farther and farther from my father. I'm sure by now Naruto is starting up his hummer to try and catch up with me but I can't be around him right now, I'm too unstable. So I run into the subway looking sweaty, bewildered, and scared all at once and I get on the subway as quick as I can. For hours I just sit, cry, and think. I needed to push my father to the back of my mind, I know it isn't healthy but it helps me live everyday. Since I'm supposed to carry my "happy pills" with me everywhere I go, I swallow a few of those bitches. I just repeat the sit, cry, and think cycle until I realize that it is most likely getting late. Once the subway stops at my original destination I walk off and come face to face with an out of breath Sasuke standing only a few feet across from me. He's bended over trying to catch his breath but he's also in a sharp business suit which tells me this trip to the subway might not be planned and then he looks up and sees me right across from him looking awkward as ever, which causes relieved expression to appear on his face. Why is he relieved? Why is the dick face even here?

After two weeks, I realize how badly I've missed looking at his face even though I was only with him for two days. Still the same wild obsidian hair and arrogantly postured Sasuke.

I turn to run away from one of my main problems for the thousandth time but he's too quick and yanks me forward into a tight hold. _What the hell?_

"Get off of me you insensitive bastard!" I yell at him while trying to pry him off of me. He starts to chuckle into my pink mane of hair which tickles me a bit, while still holding on to me.

"I'm serious get the fuck off!" This time I go for a punch but he quickly catches it. I'm pretty sure my cheeks are flushed red because of anger and my constant running but now it's also caused from the intense silencing look Sasuke is giving me.

"Sakura you're making a goddamn scene!" _No shit Mr. CEO._

"That's what I'm aiming for dick face so you can get off of-, No why are you here?" I still attempt to squirm out of his reach as I ask this but he isn't having it like what the heck is he a relative of Thor or something?

"I can explain all of this to you when you start acting like a goddamned adult and not a fucking toddler, Sakura. Quit your fucking squirming!" This gets a little giggle out of me and I decide to trust him. He finally let's go of me but stays close to me as we exit the subway because he's still not sure if I'm going to not run away from him, trust me I'm still thinking about running away and leaving the bitch. _Holy shit, what time is it! _It's pitched black dark outside but the chilly calm night feeling washes over me and takes a little bit of the edge off of me. For a few minutes, Sasuke and I walk in an awkward silence until I finally break it.

"Can we sit on a fucking bench Sasuke, my feet are killing me?" I ask him finally breaking the silence. His nods and has a sigh that sounds slightly annoyed as we take a seat on an empty bench across from a 'Krispy Kreme'.

"So, Mr. CEO, why are you with me right now? Aren't you supposed to be plotting ways to end me?" I question him in a careful yet negative tone.

It took him a minute but he finally answered me, "Your friend Naruto stormed into my building today and told me everything about what happened two weeks ago with you and me. Well first he gave me a good cussing out about how much of an asshole I was and then he told me about what happened two weeks ago and then he told me about what happened today. He said that I needed to find you and fix you because you've been going through a lot of shit,"

"And…."

"I apologize for what I accused you of Sakura and I'm truly grateful of you for saving my ass and reputation." A cold slap echoes throughout the night, taking Sasuke in shock.

"What in the hell is wrong with you Sakura! I said I was sorry!"

"That was for thinking I would actually fuck you in a drunken state when I barely even knew you!"

"You didn't have to slap me, you pink haired idiot!"

"I did you dick face! You don't know how hard these past three weeks have been for me. I'm on my meds again beca-. "

I was silenced by the soft feel of Sasuke's lips on mine and then our lips slowly began to move together in a slow yet fiery dance and then it got faster and faster, our tongues clashed together. Sasuke pulled me into his lap and I straddled him as we continued to kiss wildly under the moonlight. I broke our kiss because I was out of breath and my heart was beating faster than it ever has before.

"Finally" I whispered to the night. For some reason this caused Sasuke to laugh.

"What's so funny?"

"The way you look when you're surprised."

"Shut up." I say sticking my tongue out at him, "Of course I would look this way when you kiss me off guard like that!"

He just started to laugh again and I hit him to get him to shut up. Then we just sat in a comfortable silence again taking in our surroundings. But I still had one thing on my mind.

"The thing is Sasuke, after the threat you gave me and the harsh things you've said to me," I pause for a few seconds, "I still have these feelings for you that have increased for you since that morning you drove me home from the 'Waffle House'"

"I know." He answers in a playful yet still arrogant as ever tone.

And for the first time in weeks I can safely say that things are looking up and as we head to Krispy Kreme. I still have two thoughts on my mind.

_Why is my dad out of prison?_

And…..

_Does Sasuke have feelings for me too?_

End of Chapter 5

AN

Ohmygerd guys, I bet this chapter made you happy and pissed off all at the same time. Today has been quite blissful actually except that it's 10:13 PM and I finished this chapter instead of doing my homework…hehehe. READ AND REVIEW GUYS I AM BEGGING ON MY FREAKING KNEES..not really. Two songs to listen to during this chapter: Fix You by Coldplay and Sweet Nothing by Calvin Harris Ft. Florence Welch. TTFN, I gots homework to do.


End file.
